


Экзистенциальные путы

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Liya_Keval



Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liya_Keval/pseuds/Liya_Keval
Summary: Как мы все знаем, Кроули, как и Теннант, не любит сидеть прямо.
Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846981
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T





	Экзистенциальные путы

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Свяжи себя, коль жаждешь ты свободы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308612) by [bangbangbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby), [fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020). 



> P.S. Это радужный удав, его чешуя потрясающе красиво переливается

  



End file.
